


From the Angel File: 1870

by MaeveBran



Series: From the Angel Files [14]
Category: Angel: the Series, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus's adventure haunting the Opera Populaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Angel File: 1870

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my Angelverse Season 5 AU, part of the "Angel File" subseries. Refers to a phone call mentioned in Chapter 4 of "Our Mrs. Addy", posted separately.

Angel went to his file in the Wolfram and Hart Files and Records room. It was late and no one was around so he didn't feel so guilty looking up his file. Somehow, he felt less guilty reading his file when no one was around. When he had stopped reading a couple of weeks ago, about the time Spike had been made corporeal, Angel had just reached the 1860's in his file. That had covered about half of his 35 file cabinets. 

After Dawn's call about the Opera Populaire, however, he had wanted to see just what was in that section of his file. Angel found the right year and then found what Dawn had been talking about.

Angelus was living in the underground caverns of the Paris Opera house. One of the chorus girls, Christine Daae, was beautiful and lonely. She spent hours in the chapel near the entrance to his caverns. Angelus became fascinated with her. Christine was his type of woman: young, naïve, pretty and lonely. Angelus decided he would teach her, to sing and to please him. But Christine would only sing. She fell in love with a young Viscomte and left him.

Angelus had never been a vampire who gave up easily. He followed the young lovers around the opera house and the surrounding area. He had convinced Christine that she could not leave except to visit her father's grave. Angelus followed her and was in the process of seducing her into the crypt he occupied when the Vicomte showed up. Angelus was able to leave the shelter as the day was so foggy that the vampire didn't have to worry about the sunlight. Vicomte and Vampire dueled with swords and the Vicomte escaped with the girl. 

Angelus had one last ploy-- his opera that the company was performing. Angelus planned to take the stage as Don Juan in the last act and sweep Christine off the stage and back into his lair beneath the opera house. His plan worked, but they were followed. He made Christine choose to either live with him or end her lover's life. She chose to stay.

Somehow the very fact that she would choose to live with the vampire underground ruined all of Angelus's fun. That, and he only had enough time to escape the coming mob if he let the Vicomte and Christine go. Not that the crowd knew how to kill him, but someone could always get in a lucky swing and remove his head. Angelus chose to let them go so he could live another day because there would always be a chance for another massacre.

Angel read to the end of the file, and was surprised to see another family tree. This one for the Lehane family, ending with Faith, the vampire slayer. That was a surprising twist: Angelus, by saving his own skin set up the instrument of his own imprisonment over a century later.

Angel chuckled at yet another irony from his file as he went in search of some Irish whiskey to drown the memories.


End file.
